one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaganshi Hiei vs. Sasuke Uchiha
Jaganshi Hiei vs. Sasuke Uchiha is the 1st episode of Strunton's Season 1 What-If? One Minute Melees. Description Yu Yu Hakusho vs. Naruto! The dark, edgy rivals will face off today in this One Minute Melee. Who will win? Only one way to find out. Interlude 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 seconds 1 Minute Melee Fight Deep in the middle forest, a warrior wearing a white headband strolled through the woods. The warrior was lost. The warrior was Hiei, from Yu Yu Hakusho. Hiei sighed. "Yup. I'm lost aren't I?" Hiei asked himself. Hiei continued his stroll through the woods he was unfamiliar with. Hiei heard the leaves of the tree fall to the ground. "Who's there?!" Hiei demanded. No one answered but he knew he wasn't alone. Hiei continued his stroll. In one of the trees, a ninja was stalking the three eyed demon. Hiei knew he wasn't alone. Hiei turned around, knowing someone was there. Hiei closed his eyes. A kunai moving at blinding speeds emerged from the tree. Hiei dodged the kunai. The ninja stalking Hiei in the tree jumped out of the tree facing Hiei face to face. It was Sasuke Uchiha (haters like to call him sauce gay). Hiei unsheathed his blade. "You are infiltrated restricted grounds," Sasuke Uchiha. "I would suggest that you leave." "And what if I don't?" Hiei snarled. (Cue Bloodlines (Sasuke vs. Ichigo) - Brandon Yates) "Then you'll have to face me. Trust me, that's not a smart move," Sasuke said. "You won't beat me." "Is that a fact?" Hiei commented. "Then quite your endless lecture and face me then." THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER FIGHT! Sasuke made the first move. He tossed a kunai towards his rival. Hiei swung his blade and countered the kunai. He rushed towards the last member of the Uchiha clan. Hiei swung his blade rapidly, hoping to slice apart the ninja known as Sasuke. Swiftly, Sasuke dodged every blade swing. All 20 of them. Sasuke quickly countered. He swung his blade towards the three eyed demon. Hiei quickly sidestepped and dodged the blade. Quickly rushing towards the Uchiha at faster speeds than he did before, Hiei thrust his blade forward. Successful hit. The blade sliced Sasuke’s side. Hiei smirked. Again! Hiei swung his blade at rapid speeds, each cutting Sasuke’s skin. Hiei thrust his blade forward again, landing a successful blow to Sasuke’s gut. Hiei sliced the ninja in half. Smoke appeared. The ninja seemed to have transformed into a log. Hiei was puzzled. “What?” he question. “Is that all you got?” Sasuke yelled from one of the trees. Sasuke threw a kunai towards Hiei. The kunai landed next to Hiei’s foot. Hiei quickly evaded. BOOM! The kunai had a paper bomb attached to it’s handle. Sasuke emerged from the trees and landed where Hiei’s body was. The demon’s body disappeared. Appearing out of nowhere, Hiei launched his fist forward and punched Sasuke in the face, knocking him back. Sasuke landed into a boulder. The force of Hiei’s punch was so great that it caused the boulder to split in half. Sasuke was in the middle of recovering. While slowly walking towards his opponent, Hiei’s white headband burned into ashes, revealing his white headband. “PREPARE YOURSELF FOR, THE FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!” Hiei yelled as his fist was ignited with flames. Hiei swung his fist, hitting Sasuke dead in the face again. Sasuke fainted unto the ground. Hiei smirked. “Can you still stand up after that?” Sasuke’s eyes widened. Both his eyes changed their form. “I WILL CRUSH YOU!” Sasuke yelled. 30 seconds left Hiei clenched his teeth. He rushed towards Sasuke. He swung his blade. CLANG!!! The blades clashed. Sasuke headbutted Hiei, causing him to stumble back. Sasuke quickly reacted. He threw his blade at one of the surrounding trees. Hiei quickly regained his balance. He rushed towards the sharinnegan possessing ninja. “What? What do you possibly hope to do by disarming yourself?” Hiei asked as he prepared to swing his blade. Sasuke’s purple eye widen. “Ugh,” Hiei grunted. He looked downward. He saw a Sasuke’s blade impaling him in the gut. Hiei was confused. Sasuke vanished from his eye sight. “Pathetic!” the Uchiha yelled as he walked away from the tree that he threw his blade towards. “No matter where you strike, I’ll always be one step ahead of you.” Sasuke pulled his blade out of Hiei’s gut. Hiei fell to his knees, coughing up blood. “Are you done?” Sasuke wondered. Hiei gripped his blade. Before Sasuke could realize…. SLASH! Sasuke’s back was sliced. Blood flowed from his back. Sasuke didn’t know what happened. He didn’t notice his opponent move at all. Hiei smiled. “What? How did you?” Sasuke was cut off. “Faster than what you can keep up with?” Hiei taunted. Sasuke saw no humor in this comment. His eyes widened. “SUSANOO!” he cried. A gigantic, humanoid being made of Sasuke’s own chakra surrounded Sasuke. “I will teach you the consequence for messing with an UCHIHA!” Sasuke yelled. 10 seconds left Hiei unloosened the bandages around his hand. “You’re not the only one with that kind of power,” Hiei stated. Both fighters stared at each other. Both fighters clenched their teeth. DRAGON!!! THIS!!! OF THE DARKNESS!!! ENDS!!! FLAME!!! HERE!!! Sasuke’s Susanoo swung his blade. A dragon made of flames from the underworld emerged from Hiei’s hand. The dragon rushed towards the gigantic humanoid known as Susanoo. Both clashed. TIME’S UP The dragon broke through Sasuke’s defense. Sasuke’s eyes widened. “What?!” he yelled. “That’s impossible!” The dragon collided with Sasuke’s body. The last member of the Uchiha was incinerated by the intense heat of the dragon. Hiei put away his sword. “I guess we know who’s the superior between the both of us now don’t we?” K.O! Result This Melee's winner is Jaganshi Hiei Category:Strunton Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music